REINADO DE HIELO
by Magusami
Summary: Algunos caminos siempre se encontraran ... a pesar de todo.


**THOR NO ME PERTENECE, ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y SOCIOS COMERCIALES, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE FANS PARA FANS DEDICADA A LA MEJOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO knaxzerim**

**REINADO DE HIELO**

Cuando un humano se enamora, tiene la oportunidad de buscar a más de una persona especial, su condición soñadora, frágil, y con esperanza, los hace vulnerables a los juegos del corazón, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

Pero… para un Asgardiano, lo natural es sufrir, amar, gozar a aquel ser, que de una manera u otra se apodera de los sentimientos, de la voluntad de quien se prenda, por toda la eternidad.

Aun cuando eso te lleve a desafiar al mismo Odín, y todas las creencias que en algún momento fueron parte de tu vida.

Sabiendo todo ello, no es de extrañar que dos príncipes, criados para gobernar, y sobre todo amados (o tolerados) por quienes los rodean, se hayan rendido ante los encantos que un sentimiento tan poderoso puede ofrecer.

Loki, un príncipe marcado por su verdadero origen, y sobre todo por estar a la sombra de aquel que nació para reinar; es el ejemplo perfecto de locura, maldad, egoísmo, pasión y desenfreno, que no dudaría en acabar con quien le estorba, pero no por ello, dejar de disfrutar de una manera retorcida del sufrimiento de los demás.

Así que porque de todos los seres en los cuales pudo encontrar desahogo para sus pasiones más hondas, tenía que fijarse en quien por el simple hecho de existir, marcaba su vida de una manera un tanto hostil y difícil.

Thor, su hermano, quien fue bendecido con el beneplácito de sus padres, que a pesar de haber sido exiliado a un mundo tan salvaje como Midgard, y ser tan testarudo como el mismo Loki, tiene la preferencia de los habitantes de Asgard.

¿Por qué su rubia cabellera iluminada por el sol, sus brazos hoscos y bien formados, su rostro varonil, su olor… toda su presencia le producía sensaciones, pensamientos, que de no ser porque no le importa lo que los demás podrían pensar, creería que son indignos con la investidura con que fue bendecido?.

Lo admitiese o no, deseaba ese cuerpo junto al suyo, esos labios en su boca, y esas manos…

Y quien era él, para negarse a los instintos que afloraban se su ser, a fin de cuentas, si algo quería, simplemente lo tomaba.

El sueño de Odín, es una época del año, donde el antes mencionado, descansa para reponer sus fuerzas, y así garantizar la seguridad de los habitantes de su reino Asgard, en ese tiempo las tierras cercanas a su lugar de reposo son atacadas por hordas de salvajes que buscan terminar con la vida del Padre de todos.

Después de esa semana, los valientes guerreros quedan exhaustos, pero felices después de arduas batallas y grandes victorias, es momento para celebrar; y que mejor para un festín.

Es el momento perfecto para atacar, o más bien, engañar a cierto guerrero, que por más valiente que pretenda ser, no es más que un iluso, al lado del poder de un experto en artimañas.

Así es que, entrando al palacio, y sabiendo que la mayoría de sus ocupantes se encuentran en el gran salón, el lugar más seguro serian los propios aposentos del príncipe heredero.

Es necesario esperar, que fastidio, pero en fin, la paciencia es una virtud, y un momento a solas, inspeccionando el terreno, no le viene mal a nadie.

La hora se acerca y Thor llegara pronto a descansar.

Una vez dentro de sus aposentos se retira parte de su armadura, y así poder reclamar el descanso que merece.

Pero, al sentir una presencia, y no saber cómo explicarlo, el ambiente se vuelve frio, y le parece que las sombras lo rodean, dejándolo a merced de cualquier enemigo; pero como cualquier guerrero Asgardiano, no se deja impresionar, y tomando su onir, se coloca en posición de batalla.

Detrás de él, unas manos delgadas y heladas lo toman por los hombros, y un segundo después, todo desaparece de su vista y se encuentra sumido en un estado de inconsciencia.

...

Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que se encuentra en un lugar diferente a su hogar, parece una cueva, hay una fogata a su lado, y fuera de esta la nieve cae incesante y poderosa, cubriendo todo a su paso.

Analizando su entorno se dio cuenta que su única alternativa es permanecer dentro de la cueva, al estar sin su armadura y sin su onir, está desprotegido y por tanto es vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

De repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se trata de alguien conocido, alguien a quien no pensó ver ni oir en mucho tiempo.

Loki

A pesar de la desventaja se preparo para recibir cualquier ataque, mientas que su hermano, presentándose a si mismo en igualdad de condiciones, deliberadamente hace que sus pasos sean mas lentos y controlados.

-¿Qué quieres? Responde…

-¿no te alegra ver a tu hermano?

-Tú sabes lo que eres, renunciaste a ser mi hermano cuando traicionaste a nuestro padre, a nuestro pueblo.

-Tú conoces la verdad, y no lo niego, no me arrepiento de nada, pero eso no es lo importante.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Para complacerme

-¿Qué te pasa, de que hablas?

-De esto.

Y sin más y con movimientos casi felinos, se coloco frente a Thor, y sin dar tiempo a nada lo beso de manera exigente.

Durante un largo segundo Thor se quedo inmóvil, pero abrió la boca ligeramente, y sin saber porque, le pareció que no estaba mal besar a su hermano, de hecho era tan placentero y se sentía tan bien…

Después de un momento, su sentido común le decía que parara, pero cuando las manos de Loki descendieron para tomar entre ellas a su miembro viril, ya sin fuerzas perdió el control.

De manera casi salvaje, arranco sus ropas y las de su amante, y comenzó a acariciar de manera frenética y desesperada la piel fría de aquel ser tan despreciable.

En la cueva resonaban jadeos y suspiros, y cuando Thor introdujo dos dedos en Loki, este sufrió un espasmo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Thor lo sujeto fuerte, lo coloco a su gusto y se introdujo en el, para el placer de ambos príncipes.

Al principio los movimientos eran lentos, pero conforme el deseo aumentaba, el vaivén de los cuerpos se intensifico; incluso el gran dios del trueno jugó con la virilidad de su amante, para torturarlo, hacerlo jadear, y escucharlo decir su nombre.

Después solo se escucho un grito, que el eco de la cueva reprodujo lo que dio gran placer al llegar a los oídos de aquellos individuos; La liberación fue un alivio para ambos, que los dejo en un estado de satisfacción, pero no saciedad, eso estaba muy claro.

...

Momentos después, cada uno de los príncipes tomo sus ropas (o lo que quedaba de ellas) y se vieron a los ojos una vez más.

Sin previo aviso y con solo un parpadeo, Thor se encontraba de nueva cuenta en sus aposentos, ya casi amanecía, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar, no estando seguro si lo que paso oras atrás, no fue más que un sueño.

Al recostarse, sintió en el brazo, en la parte interna una molestia; al revisarse se percato de una pequeña herida, muy fina, muy fría y poco profunda; ese era el recordatorio de lo que un instante atrás había disfrutado, y después de unos momentos se dispuso a descansar.

...

Mientras tanto en una región fría, y cubierta de nieve, un príncipe rebelde, planea sus siguientes fechorías, y porque no, una que otra visita nocturna a cierto enemigo que disfruta de las "torturas" en un Reinado de Hielo.

**FIN ?**

**Espero que guste, recibo sugerencias y knaxzerim eres la mejor ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!… y espero sea de tu agrado.**


End file.
